mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto (Universe)
Summary The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures they face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara and Kaguya. After the manga ends, the series got a new movie: The Last, which takes place between chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, making it canon. Power of the Verse As far as the HST goes, the Narutoverse is currently the strongest, with it's God-tiers possessing moon level to planet level power, it's Top-tiers country level to continent level and it's High-tiers mountain level to island level. It has the most impressive DC feats compared to other two, reaching higher than Country level. It is about a high-low Mangaverse with some decent hax abilities, though some (particularly Genjutsu and the Sharingan) do tend to be overrated. Originally one of the weaker verses in Shonen Jump, Naruto would have often been subjected to the 'Method of Test' against stronger universes or comparable ones in the early days of the OBD. However, the power of the universe steadily increased over the course of Part II with several Town Level to City Level feats in the first couple arcs, to breaking through Island, Small Country, and Country level for later arcs. The series ended with several Continent, Multi-Continent and Moon-level characters, making it the strongest universe of the Holy Shonen Trilogy. Speedwise, the series has multiple double digit mach characters from low to high end characters, with triple digit mach for the higher tiers and top tiers, and four to five digit mach for the God Tiers. As such, they have been Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic for a long while, even in Part-I. Finally Strengthwise, while inferior to the likes of Toriko, they have multiple city-level strength characters in both striking and lifting strength, with the god tiers being far higher. The verse's power has drastically improved since the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and even crazier after the introduction of Juubi, such as Hyuga's father blocking Juubi's punch, fodders executing Mt level attacks, Onoki tanking Meteor (first then collision) which blackened the sky etc. The Juubi can produce at least country level DC and has the same durability, and Juubito possesses an array of broken abilites and power. However, Naruto ended, but the series has a canon movie called The Last, a movie with events that happened during the story of the series between the chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, called also the story of the "blank period". Naruto and his friends faced another powerful enemy called Toneri Ōtsutsuki in The Last. They get crazy feats like Toneri slicing moon in half casually, and a powerful weapon like the Kumogakure's Chakra Cannon which is able to destroy multiple meteors and is powerful enough to destroy the moon. Currently, Naruto surpassed the likes of Dragon Ball (Part I),Yu Yu Hakusho, Negima, and RAVE. Characters Low Tiers Shino Aburame Nara Shikamaru Anko Mitarashi Kimimaro Jirobo Momochi Zabuza Haku Mid Tiers Konan Deidara Hidan Sasori Haruno Sakura Hyūga Hinata Hyūga Neji Rock Lee Yamato Mifune Akimichi Choji Asuma Sarutobi Mid-High Tiers Hoshigaki Kisame Kakuzu Jiraiya Sarutobi Hiruzen Orochimaru Tsunade Terumi Mei Rasa (Fourth Kazekage) Mū Third Raikage Uchiha Itachi Yakushi Kabuto A (Fourth Raikage) Gaara Ōnoki High Tiers Uzumaki Nagato Senju Hashirama Namikaze Minato Killer B Tobirama Senju Top Tiers Toneri Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki Naruto Kurama (Kyūbi) Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Madara Uchiha Obito (Tobi) Might Guy (with 8th Gate) Hatake Kakashi (with Obito's dual sharingan) God Tiers Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Rikudou Sennin) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Hamura Ōtsutsuki Shinju (Jūbi) Category:Verse Category:Naruto